


too close to be moirails

by ImAKnockout



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, M/M, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-12-03
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1063906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAKnockout/pseuds/ImAKnockout
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SCRAPPED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Karkat woke up all he saw was black. He reached out and felt the slime in his recuperacoon, honestly he should have felt it, seeing as though he was submerged in it UP TO HIS FUCKING NECK. Heh, big surprise though, he was an idiot. After a moment he heard what had woken him in the first place, a loud knocking at his door "ALRIGHT JUST GIVE ME A MINUTE!" He got out of, well, slime, and wrapped a towel around his waist before going to the door. To be honest he expected Gamzee or Terezi, anyone really, than who he saw. Equius. The huge high blood was standing on the stairs leading to his hive, shivering slightly from the brisk weather and the rain that was falling outside.  
Karkat jumped out of the way as Equius staggered in " I'm sorry for the intrusion, but I was in town and this was the closest place that I could think of that tensions were not strained and where I would not be ostracized for my STRONGNESS." He belted out the last word with the authority of one high in command. " Equius...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING? WHY ARE YOU HERE? what happened..." Equius looked slightly startled at the drop in Karkat's voice, having expected him to keep yelling. "Like I said I'm e%tremely sorry, I was with the others and a strife broke out between Eridan and Sollux, when I tried to break it up, despite my STRONGNESS, Sollux used his psiionic abilities and I jumped in the way..." At this he lifted his hands from his sides and they came away dripping with blue blood. "OH MY GOOD GOG ZAHHAK! YOU FUCKING IDIOT WHY WOULD YOU JUMP IN FRONT OF A PSIIONIC'S BEAM??" "100k, I'm sorry if this is too much trouble I can go elsewhere..." "NO YOU IDIOT, EVEN FOR A HIGHBLOOD I CAN SEE YOU ARE ABOUT TO DROP!" " thank you... I am in your debt..." " you wouldn't say that if you knew my color" Karkat muttered to himself " what was that, Karkat?" "Nothing."  
Karkat led the hulking troll to what the humans would call the living room and said "sit on the couch, take your shirt off but STAY RIGHT THERE. DO NOT MOVE." Karkat ran up the stairs to his respite block to grab his medical kit. He hurried back down the stairs to find Equius in the same position as he had left him in, standing in the middle of the room, not even bothering to go to the couch, shirt still firmly in place. Karkat looked the high blood directly in the eye and growled, deep in his chest before saying " couch. NOW." Equius took a step back, startled. "I'm sorry" he stammered. " just HURRY THE FUCK UP, GET TO THE COUCH AND GET THAT DAMNED SHIRT OFF BEFORE YOU BLEED OUT!!" Equius was quiet for a moment before asking " why do you hide your colour?" "None of your buzz-creatures wax Zahhak, JUST GET OUT OF THE FUCKING SHIRT!" Equius moved forward and sat gingerly on the couch, but flinched when he moved to raise his arms to remove the shirt. Karkat sighed and without warning lashed out and sliced the hemline with his claws and easily pulled the rest of the shirt apart, gasping as he saw the extent of the damage the Psiionic's beam had caused to the sensitive gills on Equius's sides. They were torn and ragged, the blood still pooling in the folds and valleys of his skin. " GOG DAMN ZAHHAK, I KNEW SOL WAS STRONG BUT I DIDN'T KNOW HE WAS THAT STRONG, HOLY FUCK..." He hurriedly took the supplies from the med kit and started to clean the wounds as well as he could, though Equius kept twitching. "Equius. SIT THE FUCK STILL" "y... Yes sir. I'm sorry sir..." "Sir, huh? I like that Zahhak, wouldn't mind if you kept that up." Karkat replied jokingly. Anyways, stay here on the couch tonight, I'm not letting you walk back to your hive like this, not a chance in hell." "I'm surprised you care so much Karkat" Equius said. Karkat felt the flush rising in his neck, glad for the turtleneck he had haphazardly thrown on while looking for the med kit.  
He ended up not sleeping much that night. After making sure Equius had fallen asleep he stayed up, looking for the best ways to treat gill injuries and burns from a psiionic's beam. He was rather pleased to find that the recommended treatments were exactly what he had been doing. After he searched for what he could he layed down on the floor in front of the couch, hoping that sleeping outside the slime of the recuperacoon wouldn't cause too many nightmares that night. The next morning though he woke to find Equius in a fever, and a high one at that. When he saw Karkat he giggled "Karkat! When did you get here?" "Equius... YOU ARE IN MY HIVE YOU MUSCLE BOUND FREAK" "noooooo I'm not Karkat, you're in MY hive" the blue blood giggled again. " JUST STAY STAY STILL DAMN IT" Karkat yelled. That seemed to do the trick. "Yes sir, I won't move sir." Karkat raced up the stairs to his husk top to look up how to treat a fever. All that he could find was to try and keep him as cool as possible. He had some ice packs but he wasn't sure that would be enough, thankfully crabdad had his special room chilled so he could stay there whole not in the frigid waters at the bottom of the ocean. He went to the kitchen and got the ice packs out of the freezer, he had more than he thought, so that was a good thing at least...  
When he returned to Equius he saw that the other troll had taken his command to heart, he was lying on the couch, sweating, with his arms snapped to his sides and his breathing shallow. "I have followed your command" the large troll confirmed " WELL OBVIOUSLY I CAN SEE THIS YOU FUCKHEAD" Karkat placed the ice packs near Equius's gills and along his sides, as well as against his throat. Thank gog he isn't delusional enough to try and take a swing at me for being near his throat" Karkat thought to himself. He then went back into the kitchen and grabbed a towel and poured cold water over it to place on the others forehead. As he leant over him Equius opened his eyes and said "Karkat?" "What" "I... I think I might have something to tell you... I don't know, never mind" "JUST SPIT IT THE FUCK OUT DAMN IT!" "I... I think you may be in my quadrants..." Karkat stifled a gasp " what do you... You know what? Never mind we can talk about this later, when your fever breaks. You are delirious, just go to sleep." " that sounds absolutely... Purrfect..." Karkat chuckled despite himself, you could definitely tell who his Moirail was, rather funny really, the small, cat like Nepeta being moirails with this muscle beast of a troll. Though he did admit they did balance each other out rather nicely, in a strange way. Nepeta teaching Equius to at least partially control his strength and Equius being there to protect her on if a hunt became particularly dangerous or fell from her control, not that she had ever let that happen. "I guess there would be time for a quick nap" Karkat thought. He curled up on the floor next to the couch and fell asleep.  
The fever didn't break for another two days but to Karkat's delight, and most definitely Equius's fortune, on the morning of the third day it finally did break and Equius was able to keep something other than cluck creature broth and water down. later that day Karkat made them both a small lunch of what Dave called "peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" with glasses of water, not trusting the blueblood's stomach to be able to handle muscle beast milk just yet. From there on Equius improved until the afternoon of the fifth day when Equius said "you know, I did mean what I said, about quadrants..." Karkat looked at him with a slightly startled expression and said " really? I thought you were delirious." " I was, for the most part that is, but looking back, I truly believe I meant it. I'm not sure exactly when it started but Karkat... I think... I think I might be... Red for you..." When he heard those last few words Karkat jumped and fell out of his chair " I SERIOUSLY HEARD THAT RIGHT ZAHHAK??" He yelled, springing to his feet with the speed of someone ready for strife. " I'm sorry for springing such an out of line confession so suddenly on you vantas, I shall take my leave now, I have overstayed my welcome." He got up from the table and in four quick steps was at the door. He started to open it when he heard a weak "wait" from behind him. He turned and saw Karkat standing at the other end of the hall with an expression that conveyed fear, confusion, uncertainty and just a hint of... Want? "Don't go...please... I'm sorry I did a fanciful fucking pirouette off the handle there, but that seriously caught me off guard. I never thought anybody would think of me as even a prospect for red other than Terezi, and let's be honest, that was a fucking vomit inducing clusterfuck of a waste, she never felt the same way about me as I did her, she just acted it all out in the end..." The small troll faltered "can we talk about this?" "Yes, that seems like an excellent plan."  
They went back to the living room where they sat facing each other on opposite ends of the couch "you seriously mean it though... You HONESTLY feel red for me? Because I SWEAR IF THIS IS YOUR IDEA OF A SICK JOKE..." he trailed off and buried his face in his hands. " who would joke about quadrants like that, most especially red... It is more than cruel..." Equius said as he moved over to the side of the couch where Karkat was sitting and carefully lifted the small troll into his lap and wrapped him in his arms as gently as he could. Karkat lifted his head "what would make you think of me this way? Why the hell would anyone ever want 'Shouty McNubbs' in any of their quadrants other than kismessis, let alone red??" He buried his face in his hands again trying to hide the tears that were threatening to spill out at any second. "You're a good leader." The large troll said simply "there is really no other reason" he put his finger under Karkat's chin to lift his head and make him look him in the eyes "you took control in a situation where no one else would and were most suited for it in the end." When he finished he gently leant down ans kissed the small colorless troll. As he went to break the kiss and pull back, Karkat twined his fists in his hair and roughly yanked him back in for another. Equius pulled Karkat's hands from his hair and said " I will now prepare us some sustenance to break our respite."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YAY HERE COMES THE SMUT!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck im sory guys im just going to stop promising shit famly stuff came up

When he got up he set Karkat down, who followed him into the preparation block and perched himself on the counter. He felt the heat from the stove kick on and scooted closer, fighting the chill that he felt off, all the while watching Equius prepare the meal. When it was ready and the places at the table set Equius served the meal, which consisted of grub steak and what John called vegetables. As they ate they talked of many things including their friends and ancestors. they talked until the subject of the hemospectrum came up. " why do you hide your colour from everyone?" Karkat growled in response to this, deep in his chest, and got up. " follow me" he said in a low, gruff voice that surprised Equius, but surprised Karkat more, he didnt even know he could make his voice go that low... Equius rose and Karkat led him into the kitchen where he opened the silverware drawer. " if you really want to see, do not try to stop me. Equius nodded and Karkat took a deep breath and grabbed the blade, jerking it back quickly,keeping his hand in a tight fist and holding the blade behind his back so that the color would be concealed. Equius stepped forward to open his hand, still in shock over what he had just witnessed. as he reached to unclasp karkats fingers he heard the knife hit the floor and felt a hand on his. he looked at karkat who had a sad expression on his face "only do this if you absolutely want to know." "karkat closed his eyes and took a deep breath once he felt his fingers shift, waiting for the blow that would end his life. he felt equius's hands slide over his skin, revealing the candied apple tint of his blood. he heard a gasp from Equius, he braced himself, tensing knowing that any second he was going to die. he opened his eyes and saw something that he never thought he would. lines of pale blue tears ran freely down Equius' face. he stood in stunned silence before saying " WELL ARENT YOU SUPPOSED TO KILL ME NOW? HUH? AT LEAST SAY SOMETHING! please..." he added almost as an afterthought. Equius slowly slumped against the wall and down to the floor, resting his head back against the counter. After what seemed like hours"such a mutation has not been seen for centuries, it is so rare..." " oh believe me, i know all about it."Karkat replied " so seeing as though you havent killed me or left yet that you are still in shock or this has changed nothing" " gog knows why it wouldn't though..." he muttered to himself Equius looked up and pulled Karkat closer so that he was straddling his knees "no this changes nothing but..." he was cut off by karkat quickly leaning in for a kiss. only when they broke the kiss for air did he say " this is so incredibly, and...arousingly... debauched. Karkat grinned and said "then pail me you idiot." he helped Equius to his feet and then found himself being swept off of his own,and carried to the recent addition to his hive of the version of the respiteblock that the humans called a bedroom, compete with bed. Equius laid him carefully on it before climbing over him, engaging in another deep kiss. when they finished that Equius took the sweater that Karkat was wearing and gently pulled it over his head, making sure that his fingers and the soft fabric rubbed against his horns, quickly reengaging the kiss. at this contact Karkat gasped and moaned into Equius's mouth, his hips bucking up to try to find friction " oh gog, Equius, just fuck me, please" " oh we arent ending that quickly" Equius chuckled and he subsided, letting karkat explore his body with his hands, leaning down and letting his hair tickle Karkats nose. Karkat smiled and wrinkled his nose before going back to tracing the lines of equius's muscles, memorizing the curves and flow of his body, smirking when he makes equius moan by catching his nails on the rows of grubscars, finally reaching his hips. he whimpers and tugs on his shorts, looking up for permission. Equius reached down and undid the button, letting you easily pull them off, and kicked them off using his feet, leaving him in his boxers, before doing the same to the others. he leant down and kissed him passionately, swiping his tongue over karkat's lip


End file.
